Love of the Rose
by Havoc and Chaos
Summary: Is gunna have a lemon soon! Wuffers, Treize and a Damn onna have alove triangle! R&R or it goes bye bye


I own no characters 'cept Tsunako! BWAHAHHAHA::gets twapped by cloaked figure::

X.X

Ok this is my Ficcy.  THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL.  If I remember to write one.  This story will be 13xOC, 5x OC, 13xOCx5.  looooooooooove triangle…………..

Love of the Rose 

Chapter one:  Meeting under the moon.

            A young soldier basked in the glow of the full moon.  She sat alone in the darkness of the wide field.  The tall grass waved in the breeze like wheat colored ocean.  The dark sky was illuminated with stars and man-made creations that looked like stars from the earth.  A wistful sigh escaped her lips and carried on the wind.  The smell of the savannah winter was in the air.  No snow and warm climate.  All to herself, every night.

            Near by was one of the Special forces bases.  She had studied there in her training to become a pilot.  It was full of officers of all kinds.  Even their General, Treize Kushrenada was there that month.  He was watching the testing for a new mobile suite.  One of a kind.  A counter weapon for the gundams.  And she would go in the morning.  Shake his hand and fail miserably like al the others.  But she still had hope.  Hope that she'd be the one to make her General proud.  To be, the Oz gundam pilot.

            Again she sighed.  It was hopeless.  The mobile suite should just be thrown at the gundams or piloted by a remote control or something.  As far as she heard, people are either thrown from the cockpit, it moves away from the testees or they fall unconscious as soon as they sit down.  One person was sent into a coma for a week.  And after all of that she still wanted to try.  To prove herself to the general.  To prove she could do it to herself.

            She sat up and saw someone looking at her from a yard away.  He was tall, well built and extremely kawaii.  He smoothed back his red hair and gazed at her with intelligent blue eyes.  He had been training or something fore he wore nothing but a loose pair of pants that must've belonged to japaneese training Gi.  The silver moonlight gave his skin an eerie glow.  The shadows hid some of his features, but she could still tell he was a looker.  She blushed and realized she was staring.

            He had stared too.  At her golden wavy hair, the brilliant violet eyes, and the deep tan skin.  He watched in amusement as a scarlet flush made it's way across her face.  She looked down at the ground and fidgeted with the loose material of her shirt.  The man smirked and walked towards her.

            The girl watched him out of the corner of her eye as he approached.  She frowned at the smirk on his face as he stopped and sat down next to her.  "What brings you out here soldier?" asked his gentle baritone.

            The girl thought for a moment and looked up at the moon.  " Thinking and training.  I guess old habits die hard…"

            The man furrowed his brow in confusion.  "What kind of training?"

            He noticed her eyes brightened at the question.  She stood up quickly and motioned him to fallow her.  For, the mans curiosity had gotten the better of him.  They walked through the field of tall grass heading towards the large random tree.  They stopped at a large square that lacked the tall dried grass.

            "This is how I train…"  she explained by pointing at the foot high wooden pegs that had been nailed into the ground.  They were thick smooth cylinders that seamed to grow like trees.  The man looked surprised.  "How?  Do you spar up there?"

            The girl nodded.  Then she smacked her forehead causing the man to give her a look.  "Forgive me for my rudeness.  Watashi wa Meoih Tsunako." She announced as she bowed.

            The man smiled.  Though she didn't look it this girl was from Japan, or the L1 cluster.  He held out his gloved hand and offered a handshake.  " Just call me Treize, and none of that 'sir' business when I'm out of uniform."

            "I knew you were familiar…"

            he smirked and looked at the training ground once again.  "Do you think you could teach me to fight as you do?" he requested quietly.

            "I'm a strict teacher.  Do you think you could handle that?" she asked with a malicious smirk.

            Treize seamed a little surprised.  Then he nodded. "That's alright.  I deal with Une don't I?"

            Tsunako visibly paled a little. " Y-yeah I g-guess."

            "It's settled then?  How about Every night after dinner for an hour or two?"

            Tsunako nodded at the same moment her watch went off.  "Well Treize-kun I have to leave now.  Gomen nasai.  See you at the trials!"

            Treize watched as the megami cheerfully headed towards the base.  He then vowed to make her the pilot of that new MS no matter what.  " She could pilot it, I am certain of it.  If she passes I'll promote her to a Lt." He said to no one in particular.


End file.
